This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to hard disk drive structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.
Designers of portable computers are faced with competing demands. For example, it is generally desirable to reduce the weight of a portable computer, so that a user is not burdened by an overly heavy device. At the same time, durability and aesthetics should not suffer. Often, weight can be saved, but only at the expense of reducing the size or strength of device components. Similarly, it may be possible to improve device appearance, but only at the expense of making a device more fragile and susceptible to damage. For example, it may be difficult to form robust hard drive mounting structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved hard drive mounting structures for electronic devices such as portable computers.